SIM:Lt. Salak: See Sharpe
:The page title is shortened due to coding limitations. The sim should be titled '''Lt. Salak: See Sharpe (C#)'. This includes some content only found in sims by Lt.JG Sharpe due to editing at the start of replies for length.'' ((Corridor, approaching Main Engineering)) ::It had been a somewhat bizarre request from Sidney, the Vulcan thought, but he thought that the conversation would not be the last he heard of it. Logically, the issue would be followed up in an attempt to resolve whatever issue had led to the inquiry in the first place:: ::Off duty he may be, but the Lieutenant had never really understood the concept. He was an Engineer at heart and even if this was Quinns ship, he was still a Warp Specialist. He'd spent several months last year working on new Warp Drive prototypes at Antares Ship Yards, though the designs were classified to the point that the entire assignment was hidden on his record. Even since his assignment back to the Independence, he still did studies and submitted the occassional theoretical paper to the yards for analysis.:: ::Theory was all very well, but his second field was Science and that taught him to test a hypothesis to prove or disprove it as fact. There was no way any of his papers could be implimented in whole, but in part... a few small modifications could boost the ships engine output, he thought.:: ::Salak strode through the Engineering doors with his usual PADD in one hand and his eternally present cup of Spice Tea in the other. He looked around, but saw no sign of Quinn before he noticed her assistant in the Jefferies Tube next to him. There seemed to be wires dandling out of the access panels; perhaps they were working on the Optical Data Network? Salak popped into the Tube junction.:: Salak: Need any help Lieutenant? Sharpe: ::Literally jumping:: Sonofa gun Salak, please do not sneak up on someone when he has his hands among some live optical data relays! What help is it you are offering and what’s up? Salak: Nothing urgent. I have a few ideas for work on the Warp Cores to improve our Engine efficency. Sharpe: What is your area of expertise? Salak: My specialty is Warp Propulsion, I majored in Engineering at the Academy. Sharpe: Good, will you take a look at the Warp Core for me? I have readings here that is adamant that the Holodeck holomatrix is not connected to the Warp Core, so there is a failed relay somewhere, I need to know if its at the other end where these optical data relays begin. Also if possible, can you see if you can improve the Warp Core efficiency, but make sure the core does not go Kaput ::The Vulcan thought for a second, that didn't sound right. How could an Engineer make such a fundamental mistake?:: Salak: I'll save any major tweaks until after I've discussed with Lieutenant Reynolds... Sharpe: Good, I must leave you to it as my full attention is required on these *$&%@~? Optical Data Relays and Power Relays also. ::The Vulcan ignored the curse for now, though it was highly inappropriate for his colleague to do so in the presence of a superior officer. Such an emotional reaction was also quite irational, illogical even...:: Salak: Also, the holomatrix isn't supposed to be hooked to the Matter/Antimatter Reaction Assembly... Sharpe: The Holomatrix needs power to operate, the holodeck and matrix is operating, but it is showing that its not ::Sharpe replied exasperated with the Vulcan:: Salak: Hologrids run on a seperate power generator isolated from all the other ship systems. The systems are incompatable; any attempt to force them together could blow out half the relays on the deck. Sharpe: Mr. Salak everything needs power, perhaps I said it wrongly, the computer is telling me that the power converter that regulates the power flow is not behaving as it should and as my expertise is computers, and this problem borders on the Warp Core power and such, I am at a loss to explain it, thus I asked you to take a look for me as you know more about the engines than I do ::he said getting out and standing and directly looking at Salak:: Salak: Mr. Sharpe, I've been Chief Engineer of no fewer than four installations, including both Deep Space 17 and this vessels predecessor... Sharpe: Mr. Salak, you may be a Full Lieutenant and an engineer by training, in Engineering when Lieutenant Quinn Reynolds is not around I am in charge, until she returns, thus in Engineering I out rank you, Mr Salak. Now you offered your assistance, I have accepted it and appreciate you asking, so not if you could just take a look at that Warp Core and the Power Regulator/Converter, I want to make sure this ship does not explode. ::Pause:: So please Mr. Salak take a look at what I asked and help me make sure this ship remains intact, can you do that? ::The human was clearly quite emotional, possibly due to stress, but such a reaction was unbefitting a Senior Officer and with the entire tone of the conversation, Salak considered he had little option but to try and set the record straight.:: Salak: I am aware that you are in charge of this department in the absence of Lieutenant Reynolds. I will agreeably assist and my citation of past positions is merely trying to emphasise my knowledge of ship systems, given the seeming error in the information you have provided me. Salak: You are correct, I am not your direct superior. However, as a Full Lieutenant, I do have the authority of Rank. You have audiably cursed during my presence in my native language. Given you are not Vulcan, I can assume that if you were cursing specifically at your work, you would do so in a different language, one most familiar to you. Thus, even if cursing was acceptable behaviour for a Starfleet Officer, I can logically argue that your curse was at least partly aimed at myself and such could be interpreted as insubordination. Salak: In addition, as I am of a higher rank, it is highly inappropriate to refer to me as "Mister". You should address me as "Lieutenant" or "Lieutenant Salak" whilst you are on duty, unless I am placed in a position of being your direct superior, in which case "sir" would also be appropriate. You are a Senior Officer Mr Sharpe, and as such you are expected to set an example for those around you. Both the curse and your tone in general do not reflect appropriate behaviour for an officer of your position and I must request an explanation. Sharpe: Why did I take such a tone with you Lieutenant, I did so because at the Academy we were taught to use the tools we had on hand. Now until you came along I had fewer tools to work with, now you are here, so: A: You know more about the Warp Core and all power distribution and converters coming to and from the Warp Core, B: You offered your assistance and C: You know something I do not. It is in this Capacity I have accepted your help, having schooled two years on Vulcan, I thought it would help me with my tolerance level, I see I need to practice some meditations, because your Vulcan superiority attitude is what irritates all non Vulcan's. As in this case you have that right, to such an attitude, but do not try telling me about computers, now I am going to get back to sorting out those computer relays, if you will sort out that Power relay fault coming from the Warp Core I will be most pleased. ::It seemed as if Sharpe was stressed. If Salak had been his superior, he'd either assign more officers to lighten the load or relieve Sharpe from duty. He might even try both to permit the officer some rest, time to reflect... But it wasn't his job. He simply noted his issues with Sharpes attitude to his PADD and decided to try and help where it had been requested; the Hologrid Power systems. Sharpe may well know about computers but the Holodecks were a completely different entity. He knew just how busy the Engine Room could get, this hadn't been quite as quiet a moment in the department as he'd hoped... :: Category:Salak SIMs Category:SIMs